1956 Timeline
January February March April May June July August September October November December |- sizcache="152" sizset="170" ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|15 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|1/17/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" sizcache="152" sizset="170" width="87%"| |- sizcache="152" sizset="175" ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|16 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|1/24/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" sizcache="152" sizset="175" width="87%"| |- sizcache="152" sizset="181" ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|17 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|1/31/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" sizcache="152" sizset="181" width="87%"|Jeanne Cagney, the actress/model sister of James Cagney, guest stars on this full-color episode from January 31, 1956. Jeanne is cast as Clara, the eternally nagging wife of henpecked George Appleby (Red Skelton). George's worm finally turns when he is hypnotized into believing that he is a "lion among men" -- while Clara can't understand what has come over her suddenly forceful husband. This sketch would be repeated, with variations, in several future editions of The Red Skelton Show. |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|20 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|2/7/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Cesar Romero |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|21 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|2/14/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Marvin Kaplan, Sally Forrest |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|22 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|2/21/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Vincent Price |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|24 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|3/6/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"| - |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"| | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|3/13/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|{Pre-empted by a special See It Now} |- sizcache="152" sizset="186" ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|21 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|3/20/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" sizcache="152" sizset="186" width="87%"| |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|27 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|3/27/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Judy Canova |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|28 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|4/3/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Keefe Brasselle |- sizcache="152" sizset="190" ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|24 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|4/10/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" sizcache="152" sizset="190" width="87%"| |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|30 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|4/17/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Paul Coates |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|31 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|4/24/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|"Robin Hood" |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|32 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|5/1/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Elena Verdugo, Fritz Feld |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|33 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|5/8/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Anne Jeffreys |- sizcache="152" sizset="194" ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" sizcache="152" sizset="194" style="border-bottom-color: #ff0000; border-top-color: #ff0000; border-right-color: #ff0000; border-left-color: #ff0000" width="7%"|34 [4] [5] | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|5/15/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" sizcache="152" sizset="196" width="87%"|Castaways GS: Buster Crabbe, Jamie Farr, Jimmy Cross{Video [6]} |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|35 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|5/22/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Allen Jenkins |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|36 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|5/29/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|ZaSu Pitts |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|37 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|6/5/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|"Captain Kidd" Billy Gilbert, John Carradine, Sterling Holloway |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|38 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|6/12/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="87%"|Marie Windsor |- sizcache="152" sizset="198" ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|34 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|6/19/1956 | class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" sizcache="152" sizset="198" width="87%"| |- ! align="right" class="xl25 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" scope="row" width="7%"|40 | align="right" class="xl26 WPC-edit-custom-bgColor" width="5%"|6/26/1956 |} ---- Category:Television